Pillar 39
Pillar 39 (第39柱 Dai 39-hashira) is the thirty-ninth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary William is fantasising about what the person he is going to meet will tell him, while Dantalion, Sytry and Isaac spy on him and bicker on the side. A boy named Sion Christian comes (to the displeasure of Sytry and Dantalion) saying he was the one who sent the letter William carries and saw them having tea parties in the common room and wanted to join in. William asks if he's homesick, and Sion (after nearly slipping up) says it's fun to be around other people and there a lot of people around William. William thinks that he's a little strange, but not having a single fag would be more embarrassing than turning him down, so he accepts him, asking for his brooch as the proof of their contract. Of to the side, Dantalion is Displeased, and Sytry comments that it's going too well,but that it's different from the time Michael possessed a human, still - Sion catches Sytry's eye and smirks. In Hell, Duke Baalberith is throwing an evening party and the demons are gossiping and praising Sytry. He runs into Baalberith's apprentices who give him barbed word of praise - first speaking of his acomplishment in France then saying how His Excellency favours Dantalion and the rumor that Camio is his son with a deceased Queen of Troy. They tell Sytry of the rumour that Dantalion was the one that killed Solomon. They bait Sytry when he gets angry, calling him a Grigori. Gilles stops Sytry from attacking them. Sytry returns back to Earth, in the woods surrounding Stratford, commenting how tiring it is to travel back and forth. Sion stumbles upon him, asking if he couldn't sleep or was having fun. He smelss Sytry's hair, deviously commenting he smells of perfume. He leaves, asking Stry to keep this a secret from William, and drops a lot of sweets on the ground. The brooch Sion gave him means William won't become a corpse if he loses a battle, but only once. There are many things they can do for battle, and the winner will place the brooch of the loser on their flag. The Lancaster army is in the lead, and the loser wears a sash that says corpse on it. On Guy Fawkes Day, in the end of the month, the team with the most brooches wins. This has an effect on ones grades and reference letters.. The military funds collected befor are donations and those that don't raise enough are corpses. Teams can turn it all around with an all-out attack, by stealing the flags - the commander in chief will give the order to charge and the students will rush into the church and fight over the flag. The door to the church is repaired every year. William will accept a battle of wits any time, but no one challenges him. Mathers comes, asking if he's indulging in a delusion again and who is the boy next to him. William introduces them, and says that he should be called Count during the night and Sir during the day, before mercilessly tickling William. He suggests William battle Isaac in magic. William stops him from leaving, angrily asking if he's betting on him too. William wonders what to do, as if he accepts no challenge people will think him a coward. Characters * William Twining * Dantalion * Sytry * Isaac Morton * Metatron * Baalberith's Apprentices * Gilles de Rais * Camio (mention) * Cassandra (brief mention) * Mycroft Swallow * Samuel Liddell Mathers Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 07 Category:Manga Chapters